


Frostbite Bites

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff still fears that Anna gets cold and he gets especially scared when he's not around to warm her back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite Bites

First there’s a biting cold that begins at the tips of his fingers, even beneath the gloves, that spreads and travels up his arms through the rest of his body.

Then his heart and stomach take turns flipping and dropping and Kristoff can’t decide if he’s going to puke or have a heart attack. He thinks that maybe both will happen and the visual flashing in his brain doesn’t ease the tension building inside him.

Lastly, he drops his ice pick and swings his legs over Sven, making him gallup as fast as he can. Kristoff ignores the looks and questions from his men, only thinking about getting to the castle. About getting to Anna.

First there’s the guards staring at him like he might actually ride Sven into the castle, which might actually be a possibility if they don’t open the doors fast enough.

Then his legs burn with each stride down the hall, images from months ago race through his mind and compete with his heart. Kristoff squeezes his eyes shut and opens the door to her room. 

Lastly, he lets out a sigh of relief when he see’s Anna sipping on hot cocoa while curled up in a chair by the window. Kristoff grabs a blanket anyways and drapes it over her. She smiles up at him and he returns it, grateful that she’s safe and warm and his.


End file.
